


Gladiators: Boys of Rome.

by Zuke (049)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Blood and Injury, Consensual Underage Sex, Gladiators, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Shotacon, Slavery, Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/Zuke
Summary: If Ancient Rome is known for one thing and one thing only that would be it's gladiators, slaves and freemen both who risked their life for the chance to win glory and riches; many of them tried their luck in the greatest and bloodiest games the Empire had to offer and very few survived, but no one like them; young Twins of exotic beauty who painted the arena of the Coliseum red with the blood of their adversaries and were loved by the people and coveted by the wealthy Patricians who wish nothing more than to posses them and their bodies; yet, when you are but a Slave born in rome, you are little else than an object, not better than a dog. Will the twins remain with their loving master? or will they soon see themselves falling to those who see them as nothing but a possession to be had and a soft body to warm their beds?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro: To The Victors, The Spoils.

**Disclaimers:**

  * **The Following story is the complete and total product of the author's imagination and a work of pure fantasy, thus it is completely fictitious and it doesn't mean to condone or endorse any of the acts that take place in it.**
  * **English is not my mother tongue so, if you see any spelling mistake, syntax error or something that otherwise doesn't makes sense, then please do let me know so I can make the appropriate corrections**



* * *

Rome, Summer of 95 AD.   
  
The Amphitheatrum Flavium, affectionately referred to as the Colosseum because of the gigantic statue that once represented the infamous Emperor Nero, stood right in the heart of Rome, inviting citizens, foreigners, slaves and freemen to witness the finest entertainment the glorious empire could provide.  
  
The Good Emperor Trajan had unleashed upon the people of Rome the 3 months of Slaughter; the greatest and longest Gladiatorial festival ever recorded and within these 3 months many Gladiators had risen to fame and fortune, for them and their masters, but very few managed to stay on top; for many more fell to the deepest abyss of oblivion, having lost the grace of the people, their fame, fortune and lives along with it.  
  
Such is the way of the gladiator; and on this particularly hot day, the final day of slaughter, the 80,000 seats that the Amphitheatrum could hold had been filled with the express purpose of witnessing wherever or not 2 young souls had what it took to, not only get the grace of the people but to keep it.  
  
As the audience cheered on a pair of young dark-skinned Thraces (1)1 as they dominated the bloody arena; their armament was scarce and simple but deadly: bulky bronzed helmets that covered their entire face, leather arm guards on their right arm and a curved gladius on hand, the left carried medium-sized square scutums (2). Thick leather belts held their dusty hard leather subligar and what was left of their loincloth and bright bronzed greaves.   
  
The features presented by the young thraces were quite an uncommon sight in the imperial capital but it was their skill that made them truly stand out, both moved in such perfect synchrony that if it wasn't for the fact that there were 2 bodies on the arena, one would think that it was only one Thrace who was standing, their curved swords locked around the throat of their older opponent.  
  
The Thraces looked up to their audience in look of an answer, will he live or will he die?   
  
And the enraged crowd conformed of 80 thousand souls soon demanded his death, their thumbs pointing to their throats3.  
  
But it was not their decision to make; on this, the final day of slaughter, the Emperor himself had shown up, and it would be him the one to pass judgment.   
  
Trajan was an older man, short greying hair, falling straight on his head (the style prefered by most men around the Empire), a big nose and blue eyes. The Caesar stood from the luxurious seat on his box and the crowd went silent.   
  
The young Thraces, casted their helmets away while keeping their curved swords on the teen’s throat.   
  
Not even the Emperor himself could keep a stern face when he saw what those helmets protected; Twins, and what a pair, their damp hair fell straight and completely white over their unique eyes. The boys were like mirror images of each other, one had one eye green and the other blue while his brother had them in the opposite direction, their dark skin, while, not the darkest the emperor had ever seen was dark enough that they would stand out anywhere in the imperial capital.   
  
Trajan had seen many beautiful youths in his life, he had even loved quite a few, but he had never witnessed such strange and mystical beauty as the one possessed by the young twins.   
  
Trajan seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he extended his closed fist nonetheless, his thumb nowhere in sight. The Thraces would not spill more of the looser’s blood that day4.   
  
Upon seeing this, both boys broke their formation, releasing the wounded teen and locked themselves in a warm embrace, sealing it with a passionate kiss that made the disappointed crowd go insane as they cheered their champions, while the loser was dragged away by another slave.  
  
But the sound of the trumpets interrupted the twin’s tender victory kiss, for the next and final round was about to start.  
  
Trajan silently returned to his seat, a satisfied smile on his face.  
“If they win this match, I want you to double their reward” he commanded to a nearby advisor.  
“D-double?!” the man stuttered nervously “b-but your grace!”  
“Will you make me repeat myself, Lucius?” the emperor spoke the harsh words kindly and poor Lucius felt like he would rather be down there facing the armored youths of the Liga Minora than dealing with his Emperor’s commands.   
“I-it shall be done as you wish, My Emperor” he shuttered before immediately leaving the imperial box.   
  
The boys barely had time to put their helmets back on, for before they knew it, both Gladiators stood back to back, their ankles chained together to give them an additional disadvantage, as if facing 4 adult gladiators wasn't disadvantage enough, their shields held high and their curved swords ready to strike as the other gladiators slowly surrounded them but kept certain distance. The twins noticeably darker skin shining under the unforgiving sun, they bid their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but their adversaries wouldn’t have it.   
  
“What’s the matter, Pusios5 “a 25 year old retiarius6 armed only with a trident, insulted the 2 little Thraces in hopes of making them act. “Are you not true gladiators?”  
  
The reaction from the other gladiators came instantly in a cloud of laughter that managed to spread all over the audience.   
  
Cassios, the older of the Thrace felt his blood boil, more at the humiliation than the insult itself but it was his younger brother who striked back.   
“Bold words for someone like you, Scultimidonus7” Caius barked right back at him with his immature voice, reminding the bearer of the trident of the popular belief behind his chosen class. “Have you practiced with your master’s pole today? Or were you so bad at it that he gave you that stick of yours?”  
  
Once again, the crowd erupted in laughter, but this time the laughter was directed at their opponent who couldn't help but to visibly blush.  
  
“My, such language!” Maximus exclaimed, feigning disapproval but hiding a strangely proud smile as he covered his young son’s ears. “Where do they learned such, florid, language?”  
“My guess would be Gladiator School, Master” Tiro, Maximus’s main slave and assistant spoke with no small hints of dread on his voice, he’d later think of a creative way to punish those boys.  
“Papa” Marcus called his father as he took his hands out of his ears, “those are grown men!” the boy exclaimed in fear.   
“Worry not, my child” the man conforted his son. “No harm will come to them that lies beyond the physician’s skills; look, they have already taken one down!” the father indicated to his son as he showed him how the retiarius had charged at the boys, tripped on their chain only to fall victim to the Thraces curved blades and now laid, face down, as his blood filled the dusty arena.   
  
Now, just 3 warriors stood between them and the sweetest of victories.   
  
Their next adversary was another retiarius, armed with net and sword; the man didn’t followed his brother in arms example and didn’t tried to provoke the boys, launching himself to the attack instead, managing to trap one them under his net, and even knocking his helmet off. But just as he was to deal the killing blow, his sword clashed against the shield of the other twin.  
  
The last thing he knew was the stabbing pain of the curved gladio penetrating and slicing his abdomen as well as the metallic taste of his own blood.   
  
The remaining opponents, a Hoplomachus8 and a Mirmillo9, soon understood that they had to act together if they wanted to keep their lives, so without giving time for the trapped Thrace to free himself they attacked in unison, mirroring the technique employed by the twins.  
  
The Mirmillo used his biggers hield to strike against the twin that was standing still in a defensive stance, trying to protect his brother as the other tried to unravel himself out of the net he saw himself trapped in, but as it turned out, the net had been reinforced with tiny blades in such a way that every movement the captive gladiator would suffer new wounds.   
Cassios had a well defined body for a boy who had yet to see 14 springs, but there was little he could do against a fully grown man who tripled his strength and his shield was taller than him, so despite his best efforts at holding the mountain of a man, he quickly saw himself losing ground to his opponent who kept charging against him.   
  
“Caius!” Cassius cried his lungs out, falling victim of panic as he saw how the Hoplomachus calmly walked to where his brother lied, still struggling under the net and raised his spear with the intention of nailing it deep inside his little brother’s defenseless guts.  
  
It took his body less than a second to react and before he knew it he had dropped his own shield and made a leap as he buried his curved gladius on the Hoplomachus back, a movement that costed him, for the Mirmillo’s sword left a mark on his own back.   
  
He yelled at the pain in surprise, and rolled through the floor unceremoniously, his shield and sword discarded and out of reach, a burning sting emanating on his back, while the Hoplomachus tried to walk but tripped with his on feet and fell next to his brother, breathing heavily and spitting blood.   
  
The boy looked at his opponent, then locked eyes with his brother, the process of liberating himself from that net had given him a myriad of new cuts and each one bled profusely.  
  
He looked back at the Murmillo who approached them slowly, he took off his helmet and charged against him, throwing his helmet at the man, who simply blocked it with his shield, but it was just at that moment when the trapped twin rose up from his spot and flailing the net containing his own shield and helmet, he knocked the Mirmillo’s shield off, leaving him unprotected to receive the older twin’s flurry of punches and kicks; 2 to the stomach and one kick to the crotch that made him kneel in pain as the audience cheered the boys.   
  
All they needed to do now as the res de gratia10 and it would be over.   
  
Both brothers walked to his kneeling opponent while using each other as support, they were blooded and starting to go pale, they had lost quite a fair amount of blood themselves, but just as they took their opponent's sword, an adult sized gladius, the Murmillo stood up and lifted both boys with him; his fists tightening around their necks, had he just pretended to be in pain to gain the upper hand?  
  
It didn’t matter at this point, if they didn’t do something both would die in but a few minutes.   
  
One could say it was a lucky strike, and many a fanatic of the sport would spend the following years arguing wherever it was planned or divine will.  
  
What everyone agreed upon was that, Caius never dropped the gladius, and when beaten to an inch of their lives, the younger twin found the strength to bury the sword in the Mirmillo’s throat before Cassius finished the job and severed his head off once they had been dropped and air filled their lungs.  
  
Cassios and Caius lifted the severed head still inside the helmet with difficulty for everyone to see.  
  
“You who have survived, Gladiators and champions of the games, Caesar salutes you” Trajan spoke as he got up from his seat and the audience cheered.   
  
Upon hearing this, they dropped the head unceremoniously and melted in each other’s arm, a passionate and long winded kiss sealed their victory.   
  
Alas, their celebration didn’t last long; their still fresh wounds and all the blood they lost had finally taken their toll on the twins for soon both boys fainted, falling abruptly into the arena as the public watched. Before everything faded to black, the twins saw a familiar figure dashing towards them.  
  
Later that day  
  
The first thing the twins, noticed when they woke up, was the familiar naked walls of their assigned chamber in the amphitheatrum, the second thing was the adult hands of someone rubbing some oily soothing ointment all over their body.  
  
“Tiro?” Cassius was the first to speak, noticing how they had both been stripped naked and placed on the stone bench, protected by the cold with a simple blanket.   
  
The man in question was busy thoughtfully rubbing every crevice of his little brother’s body, making sure the oily remedy crafted from honey, healing herbs and olive oil covered every single one of the boy’s many small wounds; he watched as the slave carelessly pressed his hands against his younger brother’s body, from his shoulders to his back, lingering on his round butt and all the way to his slender legs and his feet.   
“Augh” Caius complained, finally waking up. “It hurts”  
“It will hurt more if I don’t do this, lad” the man answered coldly. “so stop whining and spread your legs”   
  
The boy wanted to respond but knew better and complied, giving the older man a view of the boy’s most intimate spot which he immediately took ahold of after applying a generous amount of the strange potion on the area; he buried his index finger between the boy’s buns and took it all the way to his taint and developing but still hairless ballsack.  
  
Caius managed to suppress a surprised yelp with the help of his brother when he felt the cold substance hit his exposed butthole and another one when the man carelessly introduced 2 fingers inside him.   
  
Cassius on his side, couldn’t help but to look at the man with angry eyes; they had both been on the literal brink of death that day, couldn't he be more gentle?  
  
“Our good master is throwing a party in your honor” Tiro spoke, unaltered by the scalding look the older twin gave him and continuing to mercilessly stretch the younger of the boys. “You have to be ready to receive him and his guests, and don’t give me that look Cassius, because you’re next”  
  
Cassius and Caius looked at each other in a strange mix of excitement and discomfort; their master was as kind as he was possessive of their bodies, so it wasn’t often that they got to service another man but their master. The prospect of the party seemed much more interesting now, but with their bodies in such a state, he wasn’t quite convinced they’d get any enjoyment out of it, if any at all.   
  
“B-but, it hurts!” the twins whined in unison, but their complaining was promptly cut short by the older man.   
“It hurts? So what?” the slave asked with cold resentment clear on his voice. “Do you think that will stop him from doing as he pleases with you 2?” the slave laughed bitterly. “Just cuz you’re his favourite pups at the moment, it doesn’t means that you get any say; or what? You think that he won’t get rid of you or sell you off once you stop being useful to him or grow too old to be a good fuck? Do you actually think that you’ll be his favorites forever and things won’t ever change?”  
  
Tiro would have loved to slap them both, to literally beat some sense into them; they were slaves and that meant that they were no better than dogs to their beloved master, but they would never listen and his master being the kind of man he was, would never allow him to lay a finger on his precious puppies, nor would he do it himself, for it was against the law to do so. Tiro regrettably resumed his work, extracting the 3 fingers he had put inside Caius.   
“Move over” he commanded coldly, “Cassios, get your arse here already, I still have to do the other side and wrap you up” the man commanded and the boys switched places in silence.  
  
The man repeated the process of spreading the medicinal oils all over the older twin’s body, fondling him far more roughly than strictly necessary.   
  
Cassius wanted to complain, not because of the pain oozing out of his wounds but out of the pain inflicted by the way the man was handling him but he didn’t for he knew the worst was about to start any time soon, so he limited to take his brother’s hand and squeezed it while he squeezed it back.  
“Spread your legs” Tiro commanded coldly and the boy couldn’t do nothing but to comply, revealing him his identical-looking intimacy.  
  
For the old boy (11) of 40, it was moments like this that made his life equally bearable and unbearable; being able to fondle the master’s favourite petboys like this was an erotic experience on its own, being unable to actually fuck them, not even a little, made it just as frustrating. I looked like he was going to have to spend even more of his hard earned coin on that boy brothel again.   
  
For now, he’d just have to give in to the amazing sensation of having his fingers squeezed by that boy’s luscious butthole.   
Once again, Cassius did his best to keep quiet as he felt Tiro’s fingers enter him and stretch him mercilessly; holding onto the image of his kind and beloved masters, the gentle Maximus and his sweet son Marcus.  
  
Even in their oldest memories, the twins had never seen anything but a sweet and loving master in Maximus, they were sure he loved them as much they loved him; Tiro had to be lying for sure.   
  
“Ah, how are my little champions feeling?” the cheerful voice of Maximus flooded the humble chamber upon his entry; the twins on their side, instantly replaced their frowns for gleeful smiles and starry eyes, their master had come to see them, he did care about them!   
  
Tiro on his side had finished stretching Cassius and had removed his hand just mere seconds before the man entered the room, so he stood in silence after acknowledging his master with a small bow.   
“Like someone just tried to murder us in cold blood?” Cassius joked, making the man erupt in hearty laughter.  
“Cassius, Caius!” young marcus, popped up from behind his father and ran towards the twins, taking their hands into his. “I’m so glad to see you!, when you 2 fainted on the arena, I... “ the boy couldn't continue without his voice breaking, his cheeks grew red and his beautiful green eyes started to flood with tears.   
  
The boys, moved by their young master’s display of affection, dried his tears with their free hands and allowed them to linger on the boy’s face.   
“You’ll always have us” Cassius spoke first, a broad smile on his face, declaring their undying loyalty to their little master.  
“Gods willing” Added Caius with the same grateful smile. Lest they forget about the Gods.  
  
Tiro was rather disgusted at such heartwarming display of affection, so he kept a neutral face and fixed his eyes on the twins’ naked behinds while their Master proceeded to join his son in celebrating the young gladiators.   
  
Later that same day.  
Dommus12 of the Cornelius Zosimus, Rome.   
  
Like many other properties of the patrician Cornelia Family, the dommus that belonged to the Cornelius Zosimus was decorated with opulence and filled with luxury.  
  
Even Though the city house was not even half of their Villa in size, it was big enough to keep its relatively small number of residents and its distinguished guests more than comfortable.   
  
Although the family spent most of their time in their Villa, the twins had become very familiar with the smaller dommus; from the 2 stores that flanked the main entrance to the magnificent Atrium, where the Family Gods resided, a magnificent Mercury and an equally beautiful Cupid stood solemnly on the pedestal.   
  
Just like old Tiro had said their master had thrown a lavish celebration in their honor and had invited quite a few people, powerful, important influential or simply rich and famous alike, they all shared a keen interest on this particular sport and a bigger interest still on the young boys who practiced it.   
  
Even before the celebration had started, Cassius and Caius soon found themselves yet again surrounded but this time by eager and starry eyed boys of several ages, from the other boys their master owned to the hired performers, dancers and prostitutes; they all looked at them in ways usually reserved for the Gods themselves, and just like one would do a God, they were bombarded with all sorts of questions and odd requests ranging from innocent autographs to offerings of free fucks and everything in between.   
  
The young champions were plucked from the ever-growing mass of adoring boys gathered in one of the 4 rooms that surrounded the Atrium from the ever cold and bitter Tiro before putting everyone back to work with the always effective threat of a good spanking.   
  
“Are the pups enjoying themselves?, Perhaps a good whip across your sweet little buns would go well with your insolent laziness? Tiro spat the words like poison. “Get back to work, all of you” he ordered.   
“As for you 2, little champions” Tiro held the twins curtly from their scalps, once they had been left alone, his head between them. “ you better not fuck this up or I’ll personally make sure none of you see their beloved master ever again” he whispered to the boys.   
“Y-you wouldn’t dare” ever defiant, Cassius spat back at him but Tiro just tightened his grasp in retribution. “Do. not. Test. me. pusio.” Tiro whispered back before releasing them as abruptly as he had taken ahold of them. “One word of this to master and you can kiss your little cocks goodbye”  
  
Cassius only managed to wrap his shaking brother in a protective embrace while putting up an unbothered facade before the butler’s threats that only lasted as soon as the man left them alone.  
  
“You have 5 minutes to show up, you have been warned” Tiro spoke coldly before leaving them to compose themselves, as if he had suddenly realized that terrorizing the boys right before their presentation to his master’s friends wasn’t a good idea after all, _almost_ as if he had regretted his actions.   
  
“Fuck’s sake Tiro, you bitter piece of shit” Cassius started to shake, a single tear running down his cheek, remnants of pain still oozing from his abused scalp. “Are you hurt, brother? let me see”  
“I’m fine, Brother” it was Caius who put the facade this time. “You know he’s got ways to inflict pain without it showing” the younger of the twins reminded him as Cassius searched for blood or bruises on his head, but true to his word, there was nothing to be found but soft white hair.   
  
“Pay that unlaiden bastard no mind” Caius spoke to his brother. “He’s not worth your tears.”   
“Not yours” Cassius added as he placed his hands on his brother's face with tenderness.   
  
The boys, like mirror reflexions of each other, locked eyes and sealed their lips on a tender but reassuring kiss. Everything was going to work out just fine, they’d endure it for Master.  
  
It was on that exact moment, with their minds lost in each other's lips and their arms wrapped around each other, when the doors opened and their long-awaited presence had been revealed to their master and his illustrious guests who received them with cheers and excited howls.   
  
The twins had been given a brand new set of crimson red tunics to wear made out of the most luxurious silk that money could buy, the cloth was impossibly thin and soft, hanging from their bandaged bodies from identical golden clasps on their shoulders and gridded to their hips with a golden lace; the cut of the tunic died halfway before reaching their knees and left the bare sides of their hips exposed. It made party goers stop and do a double-take at the young champions as they walked by, were their eyes playing tricks on them or the twins wore translucent tunics?  
  
The startled boys quickly separated themselves and blushed quite a bit as that was a kiss that wasn’t for show but it wasn’t something worth brooding over; the boys quickly placed a smile on their lips and bowed down to their master’s guests in unison.   
  
“Woah” one of the guests exclaimed. “They were magnificent in the arena, but their beauty is truly something to behold!”   
“Maximus, you old dog” another guest spoke cheerfully as one of the boys from before, who’s outfit consisted of multiple hanging bunches of grapes all over his body, sandals and a tiny loincloth that left very little to the imagination completed the getup, refilled his cup with more wine.” where did you got these 2? They must have costed you an arm and a leg!”   
“They’re Vernae (13), Lucius, they didn’t cost me anything” Maximus spoke fondly as he placed himself between the 2, his hands on their shoulders. “But they have been nothing but a blessing to us since the day they were born”  
“You surely still have the mother around” Lucius spoke between sips. “I’m tempted to get me a pair for myself, I’ll compensate you of course”  
  
Maximus made a grimace that lasted for about half of a second that the other man must have missed, busy as he was between emptying his cup and fondling the cupbearer for more.   
  
“I’m afraid she’s no longer with us, my friend” Maximus spoke calmly, hoping that Lucius would get the idea.  
“Sold her off, eh old dog?” Lucius took another sip, “I don’t blame you,if she looked as half as good as these pups do, she must have fetched quite a high price” he spoke meanwhile the cupbearer boy found himself trapped between the man’s arms.   
“She’s dead Lucius” Maximus deadpanned, growing tired of the man’s drunken ramblings. “She died of childbirth years ago”   
“Bred the old girl too much, eh?” the drunkard laughed, plucking some grapes from the wine boy’s loincloth. “Such a shame” he lamented while still plucking some more grapes from his assigned boy.   
  
Maximus excused himself from Lucius and moved towards the courtyard, the twins in tow, relief clear on his face. The man was part of an ever growing group who condemned the abuse and mistreatment of slaves (thought not slavery itself) across the empire and had managed to place many laws protecting them, his particular soft treatment of his own slaves had gotten him the nickname of pious. The twins on their part looked at their master expectantly, knowing that it was not their place to speak unless spoken to when surrounded by the master’s guests.   
  
The feast soon moved from the Atrium to the courtyard and from there to the lounge where the young gladiators reenacted some of their most acclaimed fights, accompanied by dancers, musicians, and performers, all boys, delighting the commensals with their quasi-erotic play.   
  
As the spectacle continued and with their inhibitions suppressed by the wine, more than one guest decided to join the boys in their charade, graciously accepting the exquisite morsels of food that were put on their mouth as clumsy hands fondled them for everyone’s visual pleasure in a playful exchange of gentle spanking, sweet kisses and revealed flesh.   
  
Young Marcus looked the spectacle with a mix of marvel, arousal, and jealousy as he reclined next to his father in the biggest of the 3 couches, (the one reserved for the Master of the house and his offspring); The twins were his and his father and no one should lay a finger so easily on _his_ property.  
  
As the night grew older, and with their stomachs filled with good wine and great food, the last event of the night took place and this marked the end of the evening for young Marcus for he was still to young to participate.   
  
“I shall excuse myself then, father” the boy spoke with resignation on his lips after silently pleading to partake in the orgy without success. “But I ask you that you let me take our champions with me” he requested for the audibly disappointment and disgrace of the ranunchy partygoers.   
The hopeful look in the twins’ faces was not lost upon Maximus even with the protest of his guests.  
  
“Surely a gracious host such as yourself won’t cut us from such a delicacy” one guest protested.  
“I must apologize for the confusion, my friend” Maximus spoke as he took the twins and wrapped his arms around their waists, his hands firmly placed around their exposed buns for all to see. “They were never part of tonight’s menu to begin with”  
“You dog” Lucius laughed as he groped his wine boy who by that time, had nothing but empty vines and a drenched loincloth. “You want them all for yourself”  
“Indeed, Lucius for they are mine” he confirmed. “But tell me, is the taste of your boy not to your liking?”   
  
Lucius took a good look at the boy who had served him through the night, slim and tender, 11, 12 perhaps with hazel eyes and earthy curls, his loincloth was drenched in grape juice and did a piss poor job at hiding his magnificent and growing boyhood; the blush on his smooth skin and the taste of his sweet kisses still lingering on his lips closed the deal for him. He took the boy in his arms with less tenderness than intended and had him lay next to him, their bodies pressed together as his clumsy hands liberated him from the oppression of his loincloth.   
  
This act seemed to have an effect on the other commensals for they all started to imitate him.  
  
“Go now” Maximus whispered to the twins before receiving one quick kiss on each cheek.   
  
It didn’t took too long for Marcus to disappear with the twins in toll amidst the darkness of the courtyard.  
  
“May I service you, Master?” Áed, a beautiful youth of 11 with a head full of red curls, deep green eyes and milky skin, his latest purchase, asked quietly, holding a jar of wine to cover his own erection. Maximus looked at the boy and smiled at him. “You may, Áed, show me what Deuteros has taught you”   
  
Maximus held his main cook in high esteem, for his talent extended well beyond the kitchen; a fine purchase he had been, worth every coin spent on the lad”  
  
The Domus had been built in such a way that the personal bedchambers were located not around the atrium but on the second floor, with direct access to the Atrium and a great view of the inner courtyard.   
  
The rooms were fairly simple for a city house, but no less luxurious. Just as young Marcus Cornelius Zosimus showed, sleeping on a bed big enough to comfortably fit 3 full sized adult men.   
  
The young boy of no more than 12 Springs had left his purple tunic and immaculate white toga behind, letting his long black hair rest on the silky pillows as he giggled while he looked how 2 child sized lumps move erratically under the covers.  
  
“Raawr!” Cassios jumped with childish glee, from underneath the covers, white bandages covering several parts of his naked body, but most noticeably on the neck and torso.  
“It’s the mummy's curse!” added Caius in a playful tone, appearing behind his brother and in a similar state; naked and covered in bandages.  
  
“You have unleashed, the curse, mortal” Cassius spoke as solemnly as a child was capable of.  
“Are you ready to afront your fate?” Caius added while trying to keep a serious face.   
“Nooo” Marcus giggled as the boys removed his covers, revealing his naked body to them.   
“We don’t care!” both boys spoke in unison as they jumped over the younger boy and started covering him in gentle kisses and tickles. Out of all the rewards they had received that night, this was certainly among the best, being allowed to excuse themselves from the party and share the bed with their little master and best friend in the entire world was worth more to them than the obscene amount of gold and treasures they had won.  
  
Both boys started gleefully roaming their giggling master's body with their mouths; they started kissing him on the cheeks and went south from there. lingering on the neck but stopped altogether with his nipples, soft and in a nice pink hue, they sucked them as if they were but babes looking for milk, which earned their master's approval in the form of delighted moans.   
  
Marcus responded by running his fingers through their white heads ever so softly, his blood flowing down south; both twins were quick to catch on and continued their journey down Marcus’s body, their mouths traveling from his nipples to his navel, their tongues meeting on the way. the twins saw gleefully how the little master’s rod rized from his slumber making the boy blush fiercely; the twins giggled as their hands caressed his smooth pelvic area and took ahold of his erection, making the boy moan softly.  
  
The twins continued their journey through their master’s tender body, basking in the sweet perfume impregnated on his pale skin, their hands abandoning his childish shaft in favour of fingering their own erections as they replaced them with their mouths; from his tender but hardened shaft to his rosy head shyly poking out of the foreskin to the tender and smooth ballsack; the twins smiled wickedly as they fingered their slightly bigger erections, and proceeded to attack, what a feast they had earned!  
  
Young Marcus melted in a song of moans as he felt how Cassius engulfed his erection whole and his tongue invaded his foreskin meanwhile Caius’s tongue played with his balls. The boy had his hands buried between the boys’ white locks, was there anything else in this world that was better than this sensation?  
  
Marcus locked eyes with his lovers as they changed position, the twins shaking a passionate kiss but keeping his now fully exposed rosy head between their lips, their erections poking at his legs.   
  
The twins looked at their little master and knew he was close, eyes sealed shut, heavy breathing   
and his whole face quickly getting red, so the boys, moving in unison once again, decided in silent agreement to speed up their pace making their child master explode onto themselves amidst moans of ecstasy.  
  
The boys practically purred when they felt their little master’s hot sticky goo fill their lips and hit their faces and drip to their chests; being only 12, young Marcus didn’t produce nearly as much as his father, who produced enough to put the Vesuvius to shame, but the twins found it just as rewarding.   
  
“T-that, w-was amazing” Marcus exclaimed between heavy breaths, his mind still on the clouds.  
  
Upon hearing this, both twins smiled wickedly, their master’s member was still hard, and his sweet spunk still fresh on their lips, so, letting the boy recover from his orgasm, they kissed as they did on the arena, sharing the sweet gift given to them by their master, their own erections pleading for release.   
  
“It seems there’s still life in you mortal” Cassius spoke, retaking his role of ancient Kemetian (13) mummy, his young cock twitching with anticipation and his butt aching just as badly, that Bastard Tiro had gotten him worked up in more ways that one; one look at his brother revealed that he felt the same.   
“Ah?” Marcus wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he quickly noticed his own member, still hard and ready to go. “Lift this curse, you old rag!” the boy spoke, trying to keep his chosen role.   
  
The twins looked at each other with a wicked smile before turning their backs to Marcus.  
“What are you 2 doing?” a very confused Marcus asked before blushing in realisation; the twins had gotten on all 4s and had their behinds pointing at him, Cassius separating his little brother’s buns to reveal his hole meanwhile Caius did the same with his older brother’s buns.  
“If you wish to live” Caius started, trying but failing at keeping the game going.  
“You gotta do us both” Cassius finished his brother’s sentence in a way that sounded more like a desperate plea.  
  
Marcus bit his lower lip as he came closer to the twin’s butts, gently running his hands all over their buns, holes, taints and balls; this has been a rather recent discovery and one he simply couldn’t get enough of.  
  
Marcus’s skin was all red in embarrassment and excitement; feeling slightly intoxicated due to the strangely alluring mixture of smells, ranging from olive oil and honey, to sweat and cum, he finally decided to start from older to younger, and entered Cassius with ease while his fingers played with Caius’s behind.   
“S-so warm” Marcus exclaimed, wherever or not he felt a difference due to Tiro’s massage from earlier he didn’t comment, focusing instead on the sensation overcoming him, before he realized he had both hands on the older twin’s hips while Caius had sneaked out and started to caress his own buttcheecks.  
“A-ah, wh-a” the boy tried to ask the younger twin what he pretended to do but nothing intelligible came from his throat, instead he felt a chill climb his back when Caius separated his buns and ran his wet tongue all over, from the base to his taint and back.   
  
Marcus moaned again, unable to say anything intelligible; this move was new but the boy didn’t had time to figure out when or where they had learned that new trick of theirs, he wouldn't last long, and his hips seemed to have taken life of their own, smashing themselves against Cassius's ass, trying to get as deep as possible inside him.   
  
Doing it with younger Marcus was a vastly different experience than doing it with his father.  
  
Their Master Maximus was obviously older, bigger, more experienced and with more stamina but Marcus was just the right size to fit in their lap, and was so soft and tender and with his ever increasing stamina he had gotten so good at the amatory arts, besides, while both father and son had had a similar taste, Marcus’s spunk was sweeter and he was getting quite good at hitting that spot inside their butts.  
  
“I-’m” Marcus moaned yet again as he reached the point of release, filling the older twin with his still immature seed and unbeknown to him, so did Cassius, almost at the same time, taking his seed in his hand, almost saving the sheets from those embarrassing stains.   
  
Marcus slid off the older boy and collapsed in bed, heavy breathing and still seeing stars. Cassius, feeling the warm seed of his master fill his insides, allowed himself to do the same.  
  
The boy lifted his hand filled with his own seed and his twin quickly took it and started licking it clean.   
  
“Hey! Don’t doze off” Caius suddenly exclaimed puffing his cheeks. “It’s my turn!”   
  
The younger twin’s expression made both Markus and Cassius laugh before getting up and kissing the younger boy’s cheeks.   
  
The older of the twins then held his brother in his arms and lifted his legs so their little master could get a good look at the prize.   
“Whenever you’re ready, Master” the older boy spoke alluring and the sight of Caius’s hole didn’t go unnoticed by Marcus who was soon sporting an erection yet again.   
  
The Boy Kneeled in front of Caius and rubbed his erection all over his hole and taint. Making the younger of the twins blush deeply.  
“Master, must you tease me this badly?” Caius pleaded while his brother’s cum filled hole hovered right over his visual field, a single drop of his young master’s cum rolling down his taint, maybe if he moved a little he could…  
  
That thought had to be put in the backburner for Marcus had finally decided to enter him unannounced making him moan in surprise.   
  
Seeing his brother getting plowed in the bed gave Cassius a sudden erection and, smiling wickedly, he decided to act. He lowered his butt just enough so that his brother could reach it before embracing his master and kissing him on the lips meanwhile Caius happily licked his hole between moans.   
  
Marcus was rather focused on plowing the younger of the twins and how warm and great it made him feel, so he was slightly taken aback by the kiss but he returned it with the same eagerness he received it.   
  
Cassius moved once more, his lips and tongue going from his little master’s lips to his neck, down to his nipples and then his navel before reaching his pelvis and from there he left the boy’s olive skin to lick his brothers taint and balls before engulfing his erection in his mouth while Caius did the same with his.   
  
Marcus started to increase his rhythm, watching the twins suck each other off had really turned him on, the pressure slowly building up inside him. Would his papa do them like this as well?  
  
That single thought of his father’s big dick sliding in and out of the twins was enough to send him over the edge, exploiting inside Caius, making him fill his brother’s throat with his own seed and receiving a second serving on his mouth.  
  
The 3 boys all stood still, relishing in those seconds, basking in the warmth of each other’s skin while their minds slowly returned to normal.   
  
The boys broke their formation and fell into bed like they were, sweaty and covered in cum, with Marcus at the center of the bed as if he were the center of their universe, and the brothers to his sides; with their heads pressed together and their limbs intertwined, the little master and his twins soon fell asleep.   
  
Tiro entered the little master’s bedchamber quietly as he undressed himself; having caught the twins doing such lewd acts with the little master had put him in such a mood and he couldn’t wait for the orgy to be over to release his lust on the other slaves; he needed it, now.  
  
The slave treaded carefully for if he got caught pleasuring himself with the master’s favorite pups he’d surely lose his life, but he sure as hell wouldn’t spend not a single coin of his life savings on that brothel, that money was to buy his freedom, after all.   
  
He quickly moved his luxurious clothes to wipe out his engorged cock, crowned by a thick but greying bush and started to stroke it slowly; he then placed his eyes on the little master’s exposed body, since the boy was laying on his back, he didn't had access to his butt and that was probably a good thing cuz in that state he wasn’t sure he could refrain himself from using it. The boy’s childish limp prick and smooth balls would have to do, or maybe?   
  
Tiro focused his sight on Cassius next, the older of the twins slept peacefully unaware of the imminent danger; Tiro always despised him the most out of the twins given his protective nature towards the other 2. Yeah, he’d do just fine.   
  
He gently placed his free hand over the sleeping boy and slowly moved towards his butt, silently thanking the Gods that the pups were heavy sleepers, he then pressed his cock against the smooth skin of his butt, leaving a faint trail of precum before separating his buttcheeks to reveal his used hole and taint.   
  
What a view indeed, Tiro pressed the head of his pulsating cock against the sleeping boy’s hole and pushed, the fleshy walls opposing little resistance but before he had managed to insert even half of his cock’s head, Cassius moved, still deep asleep. Tiro cursed under his breath and abandoned his intention of penetrating the boy, settling for simply releasing his seed on his hole.   
  
Tiro cursed his luck once again as he quickly stroked his shaft, still rubbing his head against the boy’s hole. It didn’t took him long to erupt a smaller load, that splattered all over the boy’s flesh.  
  
“Bleh, what a disappointment,” the slave thought for himself as he placed back his limping dick inside his robe and left the little master’s bedroom in frustration, the memories of those youthful days of old where all he longed for was his master’s warmth inside him flying around him.  
  
On that moment, he promised himself that he’d no longer be subject to these ridiculous rules; he’d find a way to make the twins, no, all 3 of them his, whatever it took. Just the mere thought of that sweet roman boy, bouncing naked on his dick, begging to be treated like a whore made him hard again; the slave would become the master and the masters would be but slaves.  
  
His freedom could wait, he’d turn the tables and he’d become the master or die trying.  
  
Tiro, the slave disappeared amidst the darkness of the night towards an unknown destination; several hours would pass until another soul climbed the stairs.   
  
Maximus walked the stairs with trembling legs, resting his weight on Áed’s wobbly and cum filled body; each step the boy took, the seed inside of him would spill but he marched on, determined to fulfill his mission, that is, leaving the master on his bed; a mission that had turned out to be quite the challenge after being fucked so many times by Master and his guests, and that wasn’t even taking into account all the wine they had him (and the other boys) drink.  
  
“Sh-shtop” a quite drunk Maximum babbled just as they reached his son’s bedchamber and he promptly obeyed his drunken command.  
  
Maximus wobbled on his own, while Áed rested on the doorway, towards his son’s bed and admired the view, it was all too clear they too had organized a little party of their own.  
  
He ran his fingers over Caius’s skin, his butt and his thighs, finding residues of drying cum on the slave’s body. He didn’t need to check the older twin to know he’d find the same.   
  
“M-y l-litle man is grwoing up” he babbled, beaming with a strange sense of pride that probably had something to do with the wine before tearing up.  
“Master!” Deuteros, the young but skilled cook showed up just in time to save his drunken master from falling from his own height. “Áed I told you to look o..” the nag died on his lips for he soon found the little red headed celtic boy, sleeping on the doorway, naked and covered in cum as he was.   
  
Deuteros was a fine youth of Greek Origin, a tavern prostitute in his early years that grew too unattractive (old) for the job and his previous master preferred to sell than to give him a new purpose. His loyalty to his new master stemmed from being saved of mining work, where the worst kind of slaves would work their lives away, for even between slaves there were categories.  
  
The youth finished the boy’s mission in silence before picking the little sleeping redhead in his lap, silently praying to any willing God to avoid meeting Bitter Tiro on their way to the slave quarters located deep inside the underground storage room in the kitchens, where the other boys awaited him for a feast of their own.

**~Fin.~**


	2. Interlude I: Old Habits Die Hard.

At his 19 years of age, the young cook of the Cornelius Zosimus Family had certainly turned his life around; young Deuteros was more than thankful to his new Master for sparring him of the horrors of the mines but, even though he had found a new passion and calling in his life, he still kept some habits from his younger years that no one, especially not his beloved Master should know.  
  
Or at least that was the idea, for even if his Master didn’t know about this little habit of his, it wasn’t exactly a secret.   
  
The youth gathered all the spoils and remains of the luxurious supper and placed it in 2 distinct plates, one bigger than the other; he then took the smallest of the plates and exited the kitchen heading towards the servant’s exit nearby where he found one of the oldest slaves at the service of his Master, standing guard against anyone who would dare steal from them, or at least making an attempt, for the old slave seemed to have found something that had caught all of his attention, focusing on a small hole in the sidewalk.   
  
“Good night, Cleon” the young cook spoke to the old slave making him almost jump in surprise.   
“Gods be gracious, child” the old boy exclaimed, his hand on his beating heart. “You’re gonna be the death of me one of these nights!”   
“Sorry!” Deuteros apologized without losing his cheeky smile. “Here’s your part of the leftovers” the youth said as he handled the old boy the plate he carried.   
  
Cleon seemed to have forgotten all about it and accepted the plate gracefully, starting to eat without further ceremony.   
  
“You think Tiro will be home any time soon?” the youth spoke after a moment of silence.  
“Unlikely, he went to that boy brothel again” the slave spoke mid bite “for someone who claims to want to buy his freedom as soon as possible he sure spends quite a lot in those places” the old slave laughed.  
  
Cleon, sighed as he caressed his white beard; he knew exactly what the young cook was planning, but decided to torture him (& the boys) for a bit longer.  
  
“I’ll wait for him, or leave him out if he comes back late again, you can retire and do your thing with the boys” the man finally announced, causing the youth to smile and place a quick kiss on his cheek.   
“You’re always welcome to join us, you know?” the exited youth offered before disappearing into the domus   
“Nah, I don’t want to spoil your fun, besides, all that muscle, small hips and no breasts, it’s no good for me” the old slave spoke making an overly theatrical expression of disgust.   
  
The cook finally left the old man to his own devices and returned to the kitchen to take the bigger plate and carried with him into the hidden slave quarters accessible through a set of stairs inside the Kitchen’s storage area where he was greeted by the marvelous sight of 7 young and very eager butts overflowing with fresh cum aligned right next to each other, waiting just for him.   
  
The youth smiled at the sight as he placed the plate on a nearby table and took off his apron and the rest of his clothes, revealing a nice erection crowned by a dark bush.   
  
“Took your bloody time, didn’t you?” Ramses, a 14 year old, Kemetian, was the first to speak. “I’ve been holding it down forever!” the dark skinned boy whined as he wiggled his naked but in the air, a thin white line going from his clenched hole to his taint and noticeably bigger ballsack than the other boys.  
“And who said you’re going first?” Mael, countered quickly. “I got filled so many times my butt is bursting!” the 12 year old briton whined while mimicking the Kemetian and wiggling his butt in the air; but unlike the older boy, every movement the briton made caused the milky content on his butt to spill over his taint and smaller balls.   
  
The whining of the 2 boys made the other to start arguing over who would be the first, forcing the cook to intervene.   
  
“Boys!” Deuteros raised his voice, making the fighting stop on its tracks. “I’ll start with the new ones” he announced solemnly, making the Kemetian and Briton sigh in defeat.   
  
The cook then kneeled near the 2 boys who had been Master’s new purchase; the fiery redhead and very eager Áed, an 11 year old Celtic Gaul who was sleeping like a baby with his freckled butt on the air, the precious seed sliding out of his used hole freely, and timid Emel, an 11 year old From the remote and savage Dacia, the smokey blond had the bad luck of being enslaved and taken away from his home and was still getting used to the ways of the Romans; he looked at the cook with his beautiful hazel eyes in a mix of confusion and excitement, a very visible blush on his tanned skin. His hole had been thoroughly used by Lucius but he had been obedient and tried to keep the seed inside.   
  
Deuteros decided to start with the Dacian boy and placed his face between his buttcheeks more delicatedly than one would expect, licking the boy’s hole, making the slave twitch and moan in surprise at the feeling.   
  
Having spent so many years servicing men had made the youth develop a lingering taste for cum, something he was supposed to have outgrown long ago but given how his duties included training Master’s new acquisitions in the arts of love he had found himself with a nearly unlimited supply; and he was loving every second of it.   
  
The Dacian’s moans had the not so unexpected effect of arousing his fellow slaves even more than they were already, soon everyone was spotting an erection, and all those eyes were on him as the cook performed magic with his tongue, he too was getting hard, and he was sure it wasn’t the wine this time around!   
  
Emel was still learning the language of the Romans, but even if he knew the words he would have not been able to speak them, for this sensation of the warm moistness of the cook’s tongue poking around his used hole made the effort of keeping up with that drunken man’s brusque handling and clumsy loving worth it, not that he’d ever admit to actually having enjoyed himself in Lucius’s hands anyways.  
  
Unfortunately for the young Dacian, the tongue of Deuteros abandoned his hole far sooner than he would have liked, something that was made even more frustrating by the fact that the boy didn’t know the words to ask the cook to keep his tongue in his butthole some more.   
  
Emel puffed his cheeks in frustration as he saw Deuteros walk away from his butt and unceremoniously bury his face in Aed’s butt, repeating the process and making the sleeping boy awake in moans.  
  
“Wait” Alexander, a 14 year old thracian, took the Dacian boy and moved him over to where he was kneeling, his filled butt also wiggling in the air, patiently waiting for his turn to receive the cook’s tongue.   
  
Emel smiled, he understood that word, and while he wasn’t happy about waiting, at least he’d have the Thracian’s cuddles and tender kisses all for himself in the meantime; if he hadn’t drank so much he’d probably remember the words for “I want you to fill me up this time”, alas, he was too drunk to remember, so the taste of the older boy’s lips on his own would have to do for now.  
  
For Deuteros, the fact that the eager and fiery redhead had as many freckles on his milky white skin as stars in the night sky only made the boy more beautiful, seeing his face go almost as red as his hair so easily, especially when it came to sex and his eagerness to participate had made him a favourite amongst Master’s friends.   
  
However, and unlike Emel, when the cook finished running his tongue all over the redhead’s hole, taint and ballsack, Aed did manage to protest.  
  
“Hey” the boy moaned when he felt the warmth of the cook’s face for the cold draft of its absence.  
“Good things come to those who wait, my dear boy” Deuteros answered before moving on to the next boy. “Haven’t you heard?”  
  
Aed, on his side, mumbled something and started to mastrubate, fingering his own hole with his other hand but such antics would not be suffered by their teacher in the arts of love, so the eager boy received a spanking in punishment.   
“If you don’t want to be the last one, you will wait” the cook spoke cryptically before burying his face on Nonus’s very eager behind; the 11 year old hailed from the remote provinces of Hispania and well educated in the ways of the Romans, except, perhaps in the subtle art of wearing clothes. The Iberian was considered perhaps the wildest of Master’s boys due to this and the fact that he enjoyed the best when he was fucked wildly and without any sort of constraints, something that also made him quite popular amongst Master’s friends.   
  
Deuteros rimmed the boy just like he liked it, like a wild beast in heat, not that he could say he felt any different at the moment, licking his taint with abandon and making the dark brunet moan so loud that he was convinced that Cleon would have no option but to take notice of their shenanigans; the cook started wondering if he should look up to their vaulted ceiling to check if the old slave was indeed watching through the small skylight that connected their sleeping quarters to the street, but decided that he’d rather not know.   
  
Nonus didn’t protest when Deuteros removed his tongue from his butthole and Deuteros instantly knew why, the boy had came when he was riming him and had left a small whitish puddle on his bed.  
  
He gently smacked the boy’s butt, making the iberic moan quietly before moving to the next boy who eagerly waited for his turn.  
  
From all the 9 boys who belonged to Master, it could not be said that one of them had an unremarkable behind and Deuteros knew this by heart, for he had been deeply working with those behinds, but from them all, there was one who stood out; that was Mael,   
  
“Oh, yes, I’ve been waiting for you!” the brunet said excitedly as he waved his thoroughly used behind in the air.   
  
Deuteros smiled and smacked the boy on his plump behind, making the boy release some of the precious seed he had been saving.   
  
At his 12 years of age, the Briton had a particularly spectacular behind, round and plump, perfectly ripe for picking.  
  
Mael started moaning as soon as he felt the cook’s breath on his behind and his hands started to shake when he felt the moist tongue touch his taint and balls.   
  
As the briton’s moans echoed through the stone walls, the other boys, those who had been tasted by the cook and those who had yet to, had started to mimic Alexander & Emel and got closer to their neighbours and started rubbing and kissing against each other discreetly, making it look like they were cuddling, trying to keep their building lust at bay.   
  
For Mael, the treatment ended far sooner than he would have liked, but he knew better than to protest; Deuteros only had one tongue after all.   
  
The cook moved on to his next course, having saved the heavy dishes for last.  
  
Aldhard looked at him behind those impressive eyes, blue like the sky, the little German savage had always been one of his favorites for several reasons; his exotic looks were certainly one of them, that natural blond hair and those eyes were truly something to behold, but they were nothing compared to what hanged between the 12 year old’s legs.   
  
The Elbe German had been blessed by his savage Gods with a particularly big tool (and a beautiful rosy hole) that was easily compared to that of a teen. Deuteros knew that in reality, it only looked as big as it did cuz of the boy’s thin frame, but even still, he could happily compose Poems about Aldard’s dick if he could, even Master’s friends were impressed by it!   
  
“Are you gonna do it or are you waiting for a written invitation?” the blond teased him with a cheeky smile on his face, making it known that he wasn’t even remotely drunk!”   
  
The cook just smirked and proceed to attack the boy’s behind with gusto, making sure to give special attention to his balls and taint but not so much that he would go over the edge; he would have use of it later.   
  
After finishing with the German, it was finally Ramses’ turn and the Kemetian was practically jumping on his bed.   
“Come on, give it to me!” the boy whined and the cook was all too happy to oblige, burying his face in his beautiful dark skin, did all kemetians smelled like him? It was so intoxicating! No wonder master held him in such high regard.   
  
Due to his older age, Ramses had started to show some signs of manhood; some rebel hairs here and there that were religiously plucked away and the cook’s favorite feature, his balls. The younger boys were all amazing in their own right, but these 2 had the capacity to produce so much more milk and there was little else he could enjoy more than milking them dry.   
  
Still, he had to make sure not to send him over the edge just yet, lest the precious seed be wasted; Deuteros found himself having trouble controlling himself. It was a good thing he knew the boy’s anatomy to a pinch to know where to stop.   
“A-almost there, you fool” Ramses nagged the cook for almost making him go over the point of no return.   
“Compose yourself” the cook advice. “It’s almost time”  
  
Deuteros finally placed his attention on Alexander, the last one in their group. The Thracian was happily kissing and cuddling with young Emel and the Dacian happily returned his gestures.   
  
If Rameses was a prime example of the beauty of Aegyptus, then Alexander was a prime example of the beauty of Greece. Tanned olive skin, ember eyes and brunet curls with a very soft but athletic body. He was like a living statue, and even well taught, delighting Master’s house with the sound of his lyre, due to this, The Thracian was often paired with the Kemetian and had developed a strange friendship and rivalry that ended in either musical duels or erotic duels for the delight of Master’s friends.  
  
“Saved the best for last, I see” Alexander smiled, more just to tease Ramses and feed their constant rivalry.   
“The last?” Deuteros asked with a lewd smile.”my boy, we’re just starting!” he announced before getting to work on the youth’s behind.   
  
Also like Ramses, the boy had marvelous balls and the cook had difficulty controlling himself as he gave lots of loving attention with his tongue.   
  
Deuteros had barely finished with the Thracian when he realized he had been but surrounded by the other boys, all of them were hard, and all of them too eager for words, pure lust in their eyes.   
  
The cook smiled and quickly got on his knees, ready to continue with their forbidden little game while the boys had started to rub their cocklets over his face with abandon; oh how he had longed for this to happen!   
  
he quickly started licking them, one at a time first, deep throating most of them with ease, but it took no time for him to get greedy and start taking 2 at a time.   
  
Ah, what a feeling, there was nothing else quite like this feeling of young cocks on his body and face and nothing quite like a young boy’s milk straight out of the source.  
  
After milking everyone he could let the older ones have a go at filling him up for a change! The night was still young and he had everything he needed right there, and next time the twins would probably join in too…  
  
Master and his friends may had claimed their lovely backsides for themselves, but to him, it didn’t matter for he had claimed their smooth and delicious cocks all for him and no one else.

~Fin.~

**Author's Note:**

> Glossarium
> 
> Thraces: A type of Gladiator, possibly the closest to the modern view of Gladiators.  
> Scutum: Shield.  
> Thumb pointed towards the throat: according to experts on the subject, this is the historically accurate way of claiming for a Gladiator’s death.  
> Fist with hidden thumb: Historically accurate “thumbs up”.  
> Pusio: Pusio is etymologically related to puer, and means "boy, lad". It often had a distinctly sexual or sexually demeaning connotation. Juvenal indicates the pusio was desirable because he was more compliant and undemanding to sleep with than a woman.  
> Retiarius: Another type of Gladiator, armed with either trident or sword and a net; this type of gladiators had a reputation of being bottoms.  
> Scultimidonus: ("asshole-bestower") was rare and "florid" slang that appears in a fragment from the early Roman satirist Lucilius. It is glossed as "Those who bestow for free their scultima, that is, their anal orifice, which is called the scultima as if from the inner parts of whores" (scortorum intima).  
> Hoplomachus: Another type of Gladiator, similar to a Thrace but with a spear instead of a sword.  
> Mirmillo: Another type of Gladiator, using a full-sized shield and sword.  
> res de Gratia: Latin for coup de grâce, aka the killing blow.  
> “Old Boy”: under roman custom, you could only refer to a slave as boy or girl, regardless of the slave’s actual age; the words man and woman were reserved to adult roman citizens only.  
> Dommus: Luxurious city house where Patricians would live when in the city; it was far smaller than a villa where they would spend most of their time.  
> Vernae: The Latin term verna usually meant “home-born slave” in Roman literature, law, and inscriptions. It also had an earlier meaning of “native-born.” Children born to a slave mother were themselves slaves and belonged to the mother's owner. They had no father in the eyes of the law; Vernae Slaves would often be the offspring of the men in the household and to abuse them was seen as a bad thing to do.  
> Kemet: Egypt in Ancient Egyptian.
> 
> Some Clarifications in regard to this story; I did try to make it fairly historically accurate mainly cuz I’m a huge nerd and those type of details always bothers me.
> 
> The Gladiatorial events depicted in this story are not historically accurate. While there are records of women and even child gladiators, their battles were rarely to the death and definitely not a slaughter-fest as you see here; training a gladiator was terribly expensive so, very rarely would they would die in the arena.
> 
> Roman men had many sexual liberties, which included having young “shota” aged (non-Roman) boys as sexual partners but one of the main qualities of a Roman man was the practice of self-restraint so it was largely frowned upon for Citizens to live a hedonistic life full of nothing but pleasure and decadence; that is not to say that type of things didn’t happen but they were certainly not the norm.
> 
> While slaves were considered property under Roman law, had no legal personhood, and could be subjected to sexual exploitation, they gained legal protection over time, including the right to file complaints against their masters. In short, slaves were protected by the law and were viewed in a similar matter to how we view our pets and work animals, in which abuse and corporal punishment were largely frowned upon, though it wasn’t always this way.
> 
> Besides manual labor, slaves performed many domestic services and might be employed at highly skilled jobs and professions. Accountants and physicians were often slaves. Greek slaves, in particular, might be highly educated. They could hold their master’s property if it were their own and skilled or educated slaves were allowed to earn their own money.
> 
> The Majority of slaves in Rome were often indigenous Italians or otherwise European, with only about 5% (at its peak) of the whole slave population being from other non-European ethnicities. The amount of non-european slaves (within Italy) was even lower outside Rome.


End file.
